


鸣虫

by Puppy_of_Tindalos



Category: Justified
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort No Hurt, First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Raylan and Boyd are both teenagers, dumb boys in love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_of_Tindalos/pseuds/Puppy_of_Tindalos
Summary: 很久之前写的片段，想起来就存个档一直很喜欢火线警探里的这对，TV中博伊德和雷兰之间的感情很有张力，不禁让人觉得年轻时的挖矿情侣也非常有搞头(靠总之阅读愉快！(n





	鸣虫

他们之间的关系从很早以前就开始了。  
那是一个特别的夜晚，他们本来应该死在塌方的矿洞里，但是没有。他们带着满身的泥灰和煤渣躺在草地上，舒展着由于死里逃生而变得酸痛难忍的四肢，让夏季的风吹过头发，在难以言说的喜悦中放声大笑。雷兰带来了酒，喝了一杯又一杯，直到双颊涨红口齿不清。  
在哈兰夏日的夜色里，雷兰吻了他。  
这行为是如此自然，没有丝毫的突兀，似乎本来就应该这样。一种奇妙的感觉由双唇蔓延到四肢，他一动也不敢动，像是生怕打破什么人世间最美好的东西。雷兰的吻技该死的青涩，舌头笨拙地扫过牙齿，毫无章法地闯进口腔，博伊德能闻到他嘴里浓重的酒气。没有什么是比这更甜蜜的了，博伊德闭着眼睛模糊地想。  
这个吻持续了很长时间，直到双方都气喘吁吁才不得不分开。雷兰眯着眼睛露出他那标志性的傻笑，张口说话却差点咬到舌头。“我喜欢你，博伊德，”他这么说，接着向后一头栽倒在地上。博伊德连忙过去看他怎么样了，但立刻就听到了雷兰震天响的呼噜声。  
松了一口气之后，博伊德才意识到自己的心跳得有多快。浑身的血液都冲上头顶，他几乎不能稳住呼吸。这不和他以前所经历过的任何事情相似，它冲动、热烈而又小心翼翼，他则像个青春期的女高中生一样满心欢喜地沉浸在被告白后的满足之中。从那时起，所有东西都变得和以前不同了。他扶着雷兰回家的时候脸红得要命，却不是因为醉酒；他躺在自己的床上整整一个晚上没有睡觉，他控制不住地回想那个吻：唇齿交接的触感，雷兰粗重的呼吸喷在他脸上弄得他很痒，雷兰金色的睫毛和淡青色的胡茬摩擦着他的皮肤……第二天早上博伊德发现自己梦遗了，这让他无比羞愧却又不知所措。他从未像这样渴求过一个男孩，渴求他的爱、他的身体、他的一切。  
那次矿难后他们有段时间没再下矿，只是整日在镇子上的小酒馆里消磨时光。博伊德偶尔会跟雷兰打几局台球，吉文斯的球技和酒品一如既往地烂，这似乎并不影响他的兴致。相比酒馆，雷兰更喜欢去靶场——他的枪法总是很准，在哈兰镇里算是数一数二，这应该是他身上为数不多几个能与容貌相配的地方了。  
雷兰喜欢牛仔帽。他会花上半天时间在帽店里逐个试戴，直至找到某个令他满意的为止。博伊德总是嘲笑他这种孩子气的行为，但雷兰继续我行我素，后来博伊德干脆懒得管了。“你戴米色的帽子最好看，”有一天博伊德靠在门框上望着帽店里的雷兰说道。“是吗？”雷兰对着镜子怀疑地应了一声，之后陷入了沉思。  
他们都很默契地没再提起那件事。可这让博伊德十分痛苦，他试图压抑这种冲动却做不到，他梦遗的次数越来越多，性幻想也越来越具现化——他想要雷兰，想要得快疯了。这些可耻的想法使他在和雷兰呆在一起的时候不敢直视对方的眼睛，肢体接触也变得非常小心，生怕有什么地方露出破绽。那天雷兰喝得酩酊大醉他是知道的，他们之间的吻雷兰可能根本不记得。也许那只是雷兰种种不成熟的表现之一，或是某种恶俗的玩笑，但博伊德还是不能当做什么都没发生过。最终在某天他们顺着下坡路走回家的时候，博伊德鼓起勇气转过身吻了雷兰。他用双手捧着男孩的脸，嘴唇缓慢却坚定地压上对方的，指尖磨蹭着吉文斯的面颊和后颈褐金色的头发，像是恋人们会做的那样。起先博伊德非常尴尬，因为雷兰没有什么动作，只是张开嘴任由他吮吸着自己的下唇和舌头。  
博伊德最后只好放弃了。他使尽了浑身解数来继续这个吻，但看起来好像没有什么实质性的效果。失望、羞惭和被拒绝的痛苦一下子淹没了他，他低着头站立不稳地向后退了一步，脸上滚烫。雷兰穿着洗得发白的衬衫站在那里，就像是个莫大的讽刺。博伊德开始后悔自己刚才的所作所为，那太鲁莽了，雷兰从来就没把这事当真，他早该知道的……  
“呃，我……对不起。”博伊德用手背擦了擦嘴角，狼狈地转回身背对雷兰，他现在只想快点跑掉或者随便找个地缝钻进去。该死的，这下他可能和雷兰连朋友都做不了了。他像个失恋的小女生一样不由自主地感到鼻子发酸，想躲在自己的屋子里大哭一场。博伊德你这个蠢货，没有人能比你更蠢了——  
“嘿，等等。”  
接下来最让博伊德感到不可思议的事情发生了。雷兰叫住了他，而还没等他回过神来就抓住了他的手，紧接着向前探身贴上了他的唇。博伊德难以置信地注视着雷兰的这一连串动作，他几乎感激得快要哭出来。他抬起双臂环住对方的脖颈，雷兰一边吻着他一边将双手滑到他的腰间，解开皮带的扣子。黄昏的风从林中拂过，雷兰脱下自己的衬衫，夕阳穿过树叶给他的身体镀上一层金色。博伊德上下打量着雷兰，打量着他的皮肤、他的肌肉，他就像是某个从神话里走出来的主神，博伊德有那么一瞬间甚至以为他在发光。  
那天他们做爱了。雷兰抱起博伊德把他顶在树上，博伊德紧紧搂住雷兰的脖子，粗糙的树干摩擦着他的后背。他在雷兰进入的时候吃痛地吸着气，强忍着不让自己尖叫出来——他拖长了鼻音，但最终还是在雷兰的怀抱里低声啜泣。那很痛，博伊德觉得可能已经流血了，但他却不打算停下。雷兰低下头吮吸着他的喉结和颈侧，那双满是老茧的手抓着他的臀瓣，他们汗津津的躯体贴在一起。  
快感逐渐盖过了痛楚，雷兰加快了速度，腾出一只手抚慰他的阴茎。博伊德在撞击下断断续续地呻吟着，几乎说不出一句完整的话。雷兰在给他手淫，这太棒了，博伊德简直不能相信这一切。那感觉逐渐累积，快要攀上顶峰的他将两臂搭在雷兰的肩上急切地想要抓住些什么，五指扫过对方裸露的后背却又惶恐地攥成拳头。他不想伤害雷兰，哪怕是一点儿也不行。  
博伊德呜咽着抱住雷兰，分开双腿任凭他进出。有些血迹滴在深绿色的草叶上显得无比醒目，博伊德急促地喘息着，在雷兰的耳边轻声呢喃。“我爱你，雷兰。该死的，我爱你……”  
在下一次穿刺中他颤抖着射在了雷兰的手里。有好一会儿他都不能思考，这段时间内雷兰也到达了高潮，博伊德能感受到那些粘稠的液体顺着他的股沟和大腿流下，他感到一种前所未有的满足。  
雷兰放下他，他双腿发软得几乎站不住，只好环着雷兰的肩膀，转头给出一个吻。夜晚取代了火红的天空，夕阳仅剩的几缕微光勾勒出雷兰的侧脸，还有他挺立的鼻梁和修长的睫毛。  
那一刻博伊德觉得自己遇到了他人生的前二十二年都没遇到过的美好。他精神恍惚地穿上衣服，跟雷兰肩并肩走下长满青草的斜坡，再精神恍惚地一个人回家。  
当他躺在自己屋子里那有些简陋的钢丝床上的时候，博伊德脑子里依然一片混乱。整件事就像是他有史以来做过的最疯狂的梦，但又真实得让他害怕。他渴望雷兰，而雷兰回应了他的爱意。他一遍遍地默念着这句话，难以言表的喜悦几乎把他击昏。  
他想他是彻底爱上雷兰了。

 

-END-


End file.
